A Hokage at Hogwarts
by SpaceDandyman
Summary: after dying at a ripe old age Naruto finds himself reborn as a black haired green eyed baby hopefully his new life will be less eventful will be using some elements of other anime
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE this is my first story and I have no idea if it will be any good so I would love any feedback from you guys ok thanks everyone and I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: both of these works belong to their respectful owners and I make no profits from this.**

I was dying, it was a funny thought, one I have had many times before but unlike all those times I wasn't angry, sad or scared, I was content I also wasn't getting out of it this time of it no magic cure, no sakura chan to heal me not even kurama to keep me going because no matter how strong I got, no matter how many technique's I mastered or knowledge I gained this was the enemy all have to bow to. Old age.

I can feel it now my body slowing down its job almost over. I wonder if it's true what they say about your life flashing past your eyes when you die I wouldn't really mind if it was, true my life had a bit of a rocky start but it turned out great, I completed every goal I set out for myself I became a great shinobi, find out who my parents are, brought sasuke back even if it took longer than I wanted, made hokage, married a women I loved with all my heart and had two children I also helped lead the shinobi world into a time of peace and prosperity hell I even managed to make it past 100 years old 137 to be exact it was a good life one I was happy to live even with all the bad parts. it was a good life and it looks like it was coming to an end, my eyes were shutting against my will and it was getting harder to breath but just before I slipped away I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. The voice come from the back of my head, it was deep and had a dark edge that was tainted with sadness. It was the voice of one of my oldest friend, someone who had been with me since before I was born even if I didn't know about him or if we hated each other's guts, he was always there not that he had much choice at the start with him being sealed into my stomach.

"Almost time." It wasn't a question "after you're gone ill reform in a couple of months somewhere near the valley of the end."

"Why there"

"It's has the largest concentration of my chakra outside of your body so I will be drawn to there"

We were both trying to think of something to say so we didn't have to say our goodbyes but the time was drawing near so they couldn't put it off any longer and I might as well go first.

"I guess this is it huh" I wheezed despite the fact I was thinking not talking

"Yeah it is … Naruto I want to say thank you"

"Wow I think that's the first time you've ever said those words to me, not getting soft on me are you"

"SHUT UP fine if you're going to be an arse about it I take my thank you back"

"WHAT! You can't take it back, it doesn't work like that"

"Well I just did and you can't do a thing about it"

"Hey I may be old and dying but that doesn't mean I still can't come in there and beat the crap out of you fur ball

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME BRAT"

"YOU HEARD ME FURBALL"

"BRAT"

"FURBALL"

I appeared in front of kurama hunched over and with a crane but ready to fight.

"So what's was that about not being able to do anything"

"You heard me fishcake"

We both glared at each other with all the heat we could muster, out of the corner of my eye could see the side of kurama's mouth start to twitch and so were mine, all the anger was gone and now it was a game to see who could keep a straight face.

"HAHAHAHAHA/HAHAHAHA" we couldn't keep it in anymore and started laughing leading into a comfortable silence.

Kurama was the one to break the quiet

"I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too big guy"

The mindscape was fading to white, I was already gone but I was lingering trying to find a good way to say goodbye

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah"

I looked up and saw kurama holding out his fist and a giant smile on his face it was the same as the one he give me when first bumped fist during the war. I rose to my height and bumped my fist against his.

"Goodbye Naruto"

"Goodbye kurama"

The last thing I saw before everything faded away was kurama's smile.

In one world a great hero dead, his blue eyes closing, in another a pair of green eyes opened wondering why the afterlife looked a lot like a hospital room and why was everyone so big.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, the first feeling was my eyes being dazzled.

Light filled my eyes, I narrowed them in discomfort.

Wait light, I'm just died how is there light

When I felt my eyes adjust to the brightness, I found a young woman with dark red hair and green eyes was gazing at me

At her side, was a man with tall, thin man of similar age with hazel eyes and untidy black hair

[-XX-XXXX]

The woman cracked a smile at me and said something.

What is she saying? It's kind of fuzzy, and I didn't understand it at all.

[-XXXXX-XXX]

The man used a gentle expression and replied. Really, what did he just say. I couldn't understand it at all.

[-XX-XXX]

A third person's voice was transmitted from somewhere.

I couldn't see it.

I tried to sit up and ask them, "Where is this place and who are you people."

[Ah, Ah-]

But what came from my lips, I couldn't tell if it was a groan or just heavy breathing.

My body couldn't move.

I felt the sensations of my fingers and wrists, but I couldn't move my upper body.

For a while now my body has been feeling weird

[XXX-XXXXX]

In the end, the man carried me up.

Whoa wait I may be an old man but my body stilled weighed over 70klios yet here I am hoisted up just like a baby

As the man turned around I caught my reflection in a mirror in the corner

Oh god

OH GOD

Not like a baby, I am a baby

I tried yelling but what came out was a baby's wailing

Because of my crying I didn't notice when the man hand me off to the red haired woman but what I did notice was the breast coming for my face

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

A month passed by.

Looks like I was reincarnated.

I finally realized that fact.

I had become a baby.

When I was carried up, supported on the head, and I could finally see my body I realized that fact.

Even though I don't know why I still had my past memories

Retaining memories upon reincarnation, it's never happened to a another reincarnation of Asura before

Even though later in life I managed to view the lives of some of the earlier reincarnations even Asura himself, none of them had memories from their past life

It wasn't a bad thing, it was just annoying not to know why

The first couple that I saw when I opened my eyes, seemed to be my parents.

I already noticed it from the beginning, but this doesn't seem to be the elemental countries.

The language is different, my parents faces don't appear to be from anywhere in the elemental countries, and even their clothes are different

The level technology was not too dis-similar but still a bit behind

The biggest thing was the chakra, there wasn't any

No one I've met yet has had any chakra, none nada zip zero zilch

Sure ive seen people do stuff with those weird little sticks but it was done without any chakra, hell I don't even have chakra just the same energy as everyone else but it wasn't just not having chakra my chakra pathway system was also gone

So Ive theorised people born in this world don't have chakra but that other energy, I haven't met enough people to be totally sure of this though.

Half a year passed by.

Listening to my parents' conversations this last half-year, I started to understand things bit by bit.

My English results couldn't be considered good, but [learning a foreign language will be slow when you're surrounded by your own native tongue] seemed to be true. Or could it be that this body's mind is pretty good? Because of young age, I can quickly remember things.

By this time, I was able to crawl.

Being able to move is a wonderful thing.

I have never felt such gratefulness for being able to move.

[If I leave my eyes off him for just a second he will run to another place.]

[Isn't it good to be active. I was worried to death when he didn't cry at all when he was born.]

[He doesn't cry even now.]

My parents said, when they saw me crawling everywhere.

At least I'm not an age who will cry loudly when I'm hungry.

But even if I try to hold it, the stuff that comes from below will still leak out, so I just left things alone as they were.

Even though I could only crawl, once I did so I understood a lot of things.

My parents were fighting a war

The enemy is someone called Voldemort

And they were wizards and so was I apparently

I wasn't able to find out much about the war or Voldemort because they didn't like talking about it in front of me and my young body was no good for stealth but I was able to overhear about going into hiding and something about "the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies" that was all I was able to hear before lily who was the mother of this body found me and took me away to my bed, I refuse to call that thing a crib

I've had more luck finding out what a wizard is so far I've got that Wizards are humans that are born with a magic core, a special organ that constantly absorb natural energy in the atmosphere and mixes it with the body's physical energy and Mental Energy to create magic

While it sounds a lot like sage mode it was actually quite different first off with sage mode you have perfectly balance one's physical energy and spiritual energy with the natural energy, magic on the other hand is mostly natural energy with small amounts of physical energy and Mental Energy it also takes no conscious effort to make, all the wizards I've seen have no idea is even happening I only noticed because I am so familiar with the process.

I wonder what would happen if I actively try to use sage mode, it was thought to ponder

Two months passed by

My new family has gone into hiding

An old man I have seen a few time before come over early in the morning to speak to lily and James

I don't know what was said but after he left my uncles padfoot and moony come over to help pack while talking in hushed tones I didn't see my other uncle wormtail, I've never had a good feeling about him but I've lost most of my sensing ability so I cant get a good read on him

Soon after we left and moved to a new home in a place called Godric's Hollow.

I learned the name of the body I'm in, it was Harry James Potter

I now refer to myself as harry but even as harry I can still see parts of me that belong to Naruto

My left eye is a bright green like lily's but my right eye was the same blue as in my last life, thankfully I didn't need glasses like James

My hair while black like James's was shaped more like how I had it after the fourth shinobi world war

I wonder as I grow up will I look more like my old self or more like James and lily

31 October, 1981

I was in my bed/crib practicing hand–eye coordination exercise that's taught every academy student when I was interrupted by a horrible ripping sound from outside and suddenly it like someone had turn off the mute on my sensing ability and I was able feel every human in a 100 metre radius

One person stood out, he's magic was the darkest out of anything I felt since coming to this world not the worst I've ever come across but far the darkest in this new life

He was also at the front door

BAM

[Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! ]

I could sense lily running to my room, I could also sense the moment James died, the man who I'm sure is Voldemort not even slowing down when dispatching him

I felt anger for what he did, when I was first reborn I didn't know how to treat my new parents but even so James tried his best to make me feel loved and it was nice to have a father for longer than a couple of hours and he was snubbed out just like that

Lily had reached my door but Voldemort was not far behind

[Harry you and me are going on a little trip, don't worry daddy will meet us there]

Lily was trying to talk in a calm manner but I could hear small bits of panic sipping into her tone

She was a step away from me when she whipped around and pulled her wand out, it was sent flying in a flash of red light before it was fully out of her pocket

[Step away from the child girl and I will let you live]

That voice that tone even the way he looks, all of it reminds me of orochimaru

It's that same slimily feeling you get by just being in his presence

[Never, I'll die before I let you near him]

[Have it your way girl _Avada Kedavra_]

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air and lily potter fell to the ground dead

Voldemort started saying something to himself about how the mighty have fallen to depend on a child to kill him but I wasn't listening, I was staring at lily's body

I could feel the familiar rage that I haven't felt in over a 100 years building up, even after so long it still feels just like yesterday that I went into a 4 tailed state and tried to kill orochimaru

I looked up, me and Voldemort locked eyes

The last thing Tom Riddle would remember of this night are a pair of mismatched eyes both blazing, one the colour of the killing curse the other the coldest blue and he would feel a shiver of fear run up his spine

Harry on the other hand would remember a cacophony of lights and sounds before feeling a slight tingle on his forehead then passing out


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE hello everyone this is chapter 3 thanks for sticking around this long, a big thank you everyone that left a review **

**Izana Uzumaki asked if there will be any pairings most probably not because I have no idea how to write Romance but who knows I may feel more confident about it in the future **

**Thanks everyone for reading and if you see anything wrong with my story feel free to let me know**

It has been 2 years since I was reincarnated.

My legs and waist were starting to become strong enough for me to walk with my feet.

I was also starting to learn this world's language

After the night my new parents were killed I was moved to my uncle and aunts place

I couldn't remember much after lily was killed but I do have some flashes of memory, a big man carrying me on some sort of flying bicycle

I've met the big man before with James and lily but I couldn't remember his name

I was in and out of it for the trip, while my mind was fine my body needed rest

I woke up when we landed, I found myself being handed over to the old man who come over some times to discuss the war with James and Lily

I was never able to find out his name everyone just called him 'headmaster'

[Albus, do you really think its safe, leaving him with these people? I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are]

Wait what you can't just leave me here with some random people

[They're the only family he has]

Ok that changes things a bit but still you can't just dump me on them isn't there a legal precedent to follow

[This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name]

Huh last world I was infamous this one I'm famous

[Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready]

Ok there is some logic to that, I've seen people let fame go to their heads and it doesn't usually work out too well for them

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of crying, it was the large man who brought me here

[There, there, Hagrid. It's not really good-bye, after all]

So his name is hagrid

I couldn't see but from the sound of it he was nodding his head

I was set by the foot of a door and the old man placed a latter next to me

[Good luck...Harry Potter]

And he left, just left an infant at the front door of a house in the dead of the night in the middle of October

Crap

* * *

><p>I was found an hour or too later by a thin, blonde-haired woman<p>

She took one look at me and

[VERNON!]

God how can someone shriek like that, it was worse than sakura when she was a genin, because as much as I love sakura she could break glass with her yelling

I could feel the house move as a hideously overweight man came running down the stairs

[Petunia! Petunia are you all right, what happened]

The women that I now know as Petunia didn't say anything just stepped back and pointed at me

[A baby, what's a baby doing on our doorstep?]

[Can't you tell, it's that freaks child]

Freak? This is starting to feel familiar

[What the bloody hell is he doing here?]

[I don't know]

[Well quickly bring it inside]

[What, I won't have that thing in my house]

[And what, leave him out here for the neighbours to find or god forbid the police]

[Fine]

She reluctantly picked me up and brought me inside

We joined Vernon in the living room

[Vernon I found this with the boy]

It was the latter the old man left with me

They spend the next minute reading it

They both had very different reactions to the latter while Vernon went with stony silence Petunia look like she was going to pieces

[No I won't have him in our house]

[We have no

[NO Vernon we can't]

[Pet calm down, we have no choice in the matter]

[Yes we do, we could just drop him off at an orphanage]

[If we did that who knows what those freaks would do to us, I won't put our family in that kind of danger]

I could already tell I would never like Vernon but I did feel some respect for him on how he feels about his family

[What about food and clothes, and where is he going to sleep]

[For clothes he can have Dudley's hand me downs and for food we can just go to the military surplus store and buy nutrition packs in bulk]

I've had Nutrition packs before their healthy, quick to make and last long, not to mention cheap, they also taste like crap

[Fine we'll keep him]

I feel like some stray dog they found on the side of the road

And that was how I came to live with the Dursley's

* * *

><p>I was given Dudley's old playroomstorage space as my bedroom

Petunia originally wanted to put me in a cupboard but Vernon said something about police, prison and dropping the soap

After that they clothe, feed (baby food I wasn't old enough for nutrition packs) and washed me but other than that I was lift by myself to do what I wanted

So I did the only things I could do, I trained and read books

For the sake of learning words, I started to search for the house for books.

It's important to be literate.

I couldn't find many and the ones I did find where too far out of reach but I managed to get two back to my room safely, they were sufficient for recognizing words

The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and A Tale of Two Cities

While both were helpful they were too beyond me to truly help

But then I found the mother load, a stash of children's books under Dudleys bed

It was everything I would need til I got old enough to go to the local library and it seemed Vernon and Petunia thought Dudley was reading them and was happy to buy more

Dudley was just happy all the books disappeared and didn't bother asking how

Even though the letters are completely different, learning how to speak went very smoothly.

It would be fine as long as the vocabulary was memorized. Learning how to listen was very useful.

Listening to the T.V was very helpful

Training my mind was going smoothly but training my body was another thing

My body was too young to do any actual training so all I was doing was getting use to moving and exercises that were taught in the academy to train kids to perform hand seals I was also trying to figure more out about my magic, I wasn't having much luck on that front yet

* * *

><p>This is how my life went til I was 4<p>

[Uncle Vernon]

[What]

[Can I go to the park?]

[I'm not taking you to the park brat]

Whenever Vernon gets angry his entire face goes purple, I once thought he was choking and try to give him the Heimlich maneuver after that his face turned a shade of purple I didn't know living people could make

[You don't have to ill walk myself there and back, it's only down the road]

[Fine but be back by dark]

[Thanks uncle Vernon]

Now that I'm little older I've started training more, I made a training regime that would put some stress on my body but will have no advise affects in the future

Since I'm not going to be able to use chakra to help strengthen my body I decided to model my training after one of Asura previous reincarnation teacher's

He was born a little under 100 year after Asura, when chakra and ninjutsu was still new so most people fought with taijutsu and weapons

He was part of a group who wanted to keep the new found peace of the last century and take taijutsu to its upmost limit

His name was Kenichi Shirahama

The greatest in taijutsu out of all of Asuras reincarnations but the one I was following after was Akisame Koetsuji, one of Kenichi teachers

Akisame trained himself to the absolute peak of human physical potential. He did 20 years of in-depth research and strict training. Transforming all his muscle into pink tissue, he reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level.

That was what I wanted to achieve

I had been working on this since I first got to this world

By using the knowledge I gained later in life by looking into the research of Shinnō and though watching past reincarnation mainly Kenichi and Hashirama, I believe I can remake the training regime to achieve the same results.

It would take time but I have nothing but


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE hello SpaceDandyman here with chapter 4 of a Hokage at Hogwarts hope you all enjoy and like always leave a review **

Since being reincarnated I've learned many things about my new body, magic and this world

My body was weaker, with training I have rectified this problem but as a child in the elemental countries even without chakra I was better in almost every way physically but this body has my old one beat when it comes to memorization While it wasn't eidetic or close to it this body memorization ability was very good but the biggest difference was my healing factor, I healed the same as every one else

I've made a bit of head way on the magic front, at first I was having trouble making my magic do well really anything, I tried hand seals and chakra control exercises to no success but with meditation and chakra Circulation techniques I had better luck, much better, on a side note using the Seal of Confrontation when doing the meditation or chakra circulation helps focus my magic I may be able to use more hand seals in the future to mimic the effects of jutsu

But even with that control I couldn't use my magic outside of my body but I found out that if I focus some of my magic on a cut it heals faster but it was one of the most exhausting I've even done

From this I made a training program to help me use my magic and mimic some of the effects of chakra. Hopefully

The first step of the training program focus on breathing exercises that help me control the flow and circulation of the magic in my body by learning how to use my magic-core. The main idea is to gather the magic to my magic core and then distribute it evenly to my whole body. This step includes applying circulation and distribution techniques.

As the circulation training proceeds I will keep up my physical exercises in order to keep my magic and my physical body in balance

The third step involves exerting the magic to try and enhance the body's functions and movements and increase the level of my body's healing speed

The fourth and final step of the training focus on surpassing the body's potential

I have no idea if any of this will work but it seems like it should

* * *

><p>I have also learnt many facts about this world but the one that interests me the most was the island nation of japan<p>

Japan bears more than a passing resemblance with my old home

Legends, culture and even the language was very close

I can't help but think japan and the elemental countries were connected somehow, I decided to visit there sometime in the future

The other place I was looking into was England, the country I was born in.

While it's a fascinating place nothing much has jumped out at me except one thing, magic

As far as the general public was concerned magic was something of make-believe, after looking in some of the history books and finding no mention of magic I was confused, when I asked the librarian about magic she showed me fantasy section and when I asked for the real magic she pointed me to the manga section I was able to figure it out

It had never occurred to me that magic was something to be hidden, I've never lived in a world where you had to hide your ability to use chakra/inner energy, sure some did but not an entire people

After looking though the fantasy and manga section I had some questions

Was the magic core like a muscle the grow stronger with use or is it determined a birth and can't make more than a fixed rate in which case my magic training won't work

Ill try the magic training and see if there is any change in a couple of mouths and if not I guess its back to the drawing board

* * *

><p>One of the weirdest thing of being reborn was getting use to the face<p>

I'm still not fully use to having a new face

Sometimes I'll catch myself staring into the mirror and wonder who's that looking back

I wasn't bad looking but I wouldn't say I was great, I was also 5 so you couldn't really judge how I was going to turn out

My hair was the same as I had it after the fourth war, my eyes were a mismatch of green and blue and I was average height for a kid my age but I was much fitter even if my cousin's clothes hid most of my body

I was paler then last time but still a little tan just enough to give me a healthy colour

Ok maybe you can judge how I will turn out a little

My relationship with my family has not gotten better

Vernon and Petunia leave me alone so long as I do my chores which is as I see it a fair agreement

Dudley didn't really know what to make of me at first actually he's still unsure so he goes with ignoring me with the occasional shot at bullying, it doesn't work

It seem like ill be starting school soon, I wonder whats schools like in this world.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE hello I'm back with chapter 5 and since starting this story I have a new found respect for writers because this is hard, the thing I'm having the most trouble with is the length of the chapters but as l go it gets easier, in this chapter I have some** **Japanese words but I don't know if there totally right so bear with me ok everyone hope you enjoy and as always leave a review if you find anything wrong with the story.**

I've recently turned 6, it was a quiet affair with almost everyone forgetting it, including me I was only reminded when the teacher made the class sing happy birthday to me

That was another thing

School

School in this world was boring, no not boring, boring wasn't the right word for it, it was dull, uneventful it wasn't boring it was just normal and I don't do normal too well, the academy was boring in the elemental countries but it also had taijutsu, bukijutsu and ninjutsu practise to make it fun, school here had none of that

Not to say school wasn't useful knowledge is power and all that but did it have to be so mundane

I've never been good at this sitting around to learn, I have always been someone who learns though doing

Luckily so far everything's been easy and since were so young we get nap time, I have no idea why I'm so excited for nap time every day

The biggest discovery I've made was finding out this world had ramen noodles

Nothing high quality yet but I found that at the local you can buy a single ramen cup for 50 pence

I had a 10 pound note on me at the time, something I had acquired though some shady deals

I told Dudley I'd do his homework for money and as they say it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship

Not really but it was a good deal, he gets good grades and I get money

So using the note I brought as much ramen as I could, I now go back regularly

I've made a lot of progress in the last yearwith my magic

The training program worked a lot better than I excepted

Magic wasn't like I feared and determined at birth but like chakra with training could be increased

It just wasn't as much as I would have liked

My magic didn't increase as much as I would like so I made or used Techniques that didn't use much magic but I may have just not hit this body's growth period yet

I've found that some Techniques work better with magic than chakra

Foot techniques are one such thing, foot techniques are when someone uses chakra to enhance their speed but not though jutsu

One of the main foot techniques is using chakra to increase the grounds elasticity allowing you to greatly enhancing your jumping ability as a result

With magic its different, matching up the circulating magic to the ankle and synchronizing the flow of magic with the physical movement of stepping, to initiate a foot technique

I've made three foot technique so far

**Susumeru tame ni** (To Advance): this allows me to draw closer to my opponent. The move should looks as though I moved toward my opponent instantaneously within the blink of an eye

**Kōtai suru** (To Retreat): it's the reverse of Susumeru tame ni it allows me to retreat or create distance between me and my opponent. This move is also instantaneously within the blink of eye

**Kaihi suru **(To Evade): Allows me to avoid my opponents attack and gaze. This move allows me to instantaneously disappear from sight by moving into my opponents "korui", their blind spots.

I also have an idea for a fourth technique **Kōgeki suru **(To attack) but to use it I would need to find someone that can use magic to enhance their body like me

The other technique I found that works better is the Outer Body Training Method

The Outer Body Training Method was a technique developed by a group of Yamanaka women who was captured during the first shinobi world war

It was made so they could practice taijutsu while restrained as the user can practice techniques and develop reflexes without doing anything but concentrating.

After the war the technique became a Hiden technique of the Yamanaka clan but was also recorded into the hokages vault, where I found it years later

I thought this technique was perfect for my situation

The basis of this technique is meditation, it requires a large amount of chakra or in my case magic, but it required more magic than I had, way more

So I decided to use the magic in the air

It wasn't sage mode, sage mode drastically empower all of my abilities taking them to a new level

This was just me using the magic in the air to refill my magic core as quickly as it was emptied

It worked but it hurt, a lot

Using this method I was able to use the Outer Body Training Method

To use this technique I took a posture of meditation then I began spreading magic throughout my body until I could start to feel it pulsing. Once I felt the pulsing I entered into meditating state. From there I created a mental image of my body composed solely of their magic creating a spiritual body. This is the part that I need all the magic for. It's important to make the image separate from my physical form. At this point I then started bringing up memories of past opponents. As the memories started to surface illusions of the opponent appears and can be fought against for practice

When I opened my eyes and stood up I was in the area I fought kurama in

Next to me was my body still in its meditation posture, it started to fade away

I closed my eyes and concentrated when I heard the sound of feet walking I opened them

"Been a long time huh Sasuke"

Standing in front of me was a 12 year old Sasuke

He didn't respond, no he couldn't this was just a shadow but even if it was the real Sasuke he probably wouldn't respond just to piss me off

"Let's do this"

And with the biggest smile id worn in years me and the fake Sasuke charged at each other


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR NOTE Hello everyone I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it was the end of school year so that kept me busy and the new far cry came out so I spent most of my free time playing that. This chapter has a small and I'm talking a very small fight scene but it's the first I've ever done so let me know what you think. I had the idea of having Sasuke and maybe Sakura being reincarnated too but I'm not too sure if I should follow through on this idea let me know what your opinion is. **

**Anyway here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy and like always leave a review and thank you too any one that's left one it the past**

_Snake__speaking and Parseltongue_

**Standard disclaimers**

A straight right to the face caught by my left hand he followed up with an axe kick, I had just enough time to tilt my head back

If I had any facial hair it probably would have been shaved off by that kick

My body was too slow to jump back as Sasuke brought his foot down in a heel drop

I could feel and hear the crunch as my nose broke

As soon as his foot touched the ground he used it as a pivot for a backward spinning kick

I turned my body to the side letting the kick slip past me

Grabbing his ankle I brought my elbow down as hard as I could on the side of his knee

The snapping sound signalled the end of the match

I watched as the fake Sasuke faded away and I was returned to the real world

I hunched over and tried to recover my breath, even if I wasn't physically fighting it was still exhausting

A 12 year old Sasuke was challenging, he was physically superior to me and could use his chakra but I had more experience and I didn't have to hold back on the brutality of my attacks

I could still feel the phantom pain of my nose being broken

But I was right, this was perfect training for me

It was also the most fun I've had in years, not since my last spar with the real Sasuke have I had this much fun

Sasuke died just after his 93 birthday, a full 19 years after Sakura and even as an old bastard he loved to spar

BANG BANG

"BOY get up already, you have school and if you're not ready when we are you can walk"

Crap I was in there longer than I thought, no wonder I was so tired

I got up and dragged myself to the shower while wondering what today would bring

* * *

><p>"Ok does everyone have a permission slip?"<p>

A choir of yes miss was the answer

"Good now make sure you bring it for on Monday signed and sealed in an envelope with the 25 pounds, ok everyone have a nice weekend"

Next week my class is going to the zoo

I've never been to a zoo before in this world or the last one

Whenever the Dursley's went to one they didn't bother taking me with them and there wont many in the elemental countries, I never really saw the point in them anyway

It doesn't really interest me but it may have something worth seeing

* * *

><p>"Uncle Vernon I need you to sign this"<p>

"What is it?"

"A permission slip for a school excursion"

"Where to?"

"The zoo"

"How much will it cost?"

"25 pounds"

"25 POUNDS, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO PAY THAT MUCH JUST SO YOU CAN GO SEE SOME DUMB ANIMALS"

By this point Vernon had gone purple in the face and I could see some of the veins in his neck

We both knew this was for show and he could easily pay the amount, he just didn't want to

Vernon allowed me a lot of freedom so long as what I did was free and didn't make an impact on the Dursley's reputation

Reputation: the estimation in which a person or thing is held, especially by the community or the public generally

That along with their public image was the Dursley's biggest weakness

No matter how angry Vernon would get after I asked for something he would calm down and think about how it will affect his image and most of the time saying no will somehow negatively it

I nodded and left knowing he would change his mind soon enough

"WAIT"

And there it is, walking back to him I kept the smile off my face

"Brian Gardner's son is in your class right?"

"Yeah I think his name is Michael"

"Damn, if that bastard find out I didn't send you I can just imagine the rumours he'll spread"

By this time we'd caught the attention of petunia and Dudley

"Who's Brian Gardner dad?"

"He's a scumbag who works in the same department as me and is always trying to make me look bad in front of the top brass so the next time a promotion comes along he'll get it instead of me"

"How does harry not going to the zoo make you look bad?"

That's what I'm wondering at this point too

"It doesn't but Brian will spin this so it looks like I'm too poor to afford it or I don't care enough to pay"

But you don't, just a minute ago you were about to happily send me on my way

"BOY"

"Yes uncle"

"How much does this thing cost again?"

"25 pounds"

"Fine I'll sign and pay for the excursion, when is it"

"I have to give in the note on Monday and excursion is on Wednesday"

"You better be on your best behaviour or there will be hell to pay, you hear me boy hell to pay"

"Yes uncle"

It was more round about then usual but it still worked out in my favour

* * *

><p>"Here you are miss"<p>

"Thank you harry, is everything in there?"

"Yep packed it myself"

"Oh that's very good of you, you're such a smart boy"

One of the things I hate most about being a kid again is how everyone is so condescending

"Harry do you mind if we talk for a little bit before class starts"

"Sure miss, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well it's that I'm worried about you"

"Worried? Am I falling behind in class?"

"No. no it's not that actually you're top of the class"

Good I'd never be able to live with myself if a 6 year old was doing better than me

"It's just that you're not very close with anyone in class, I was just wondering if everything's ok"

Oh I see what this about

I have no friends at school, the children and me are simply too different

No everyone I met in this world is just too different for me to try and make friends with

My life and my old world are vastly different from this world

I went from what this world would call a child soldier to a war hero to a leader of again using this world's vocabulary a military dictatorship to dying then being reborn and back to war hero

What are the odds of coming across someone who had lived a life like that?

"Don't worry miss everything's fine"

"Are you sure Harry? I could help if you're having trouble getting to know people"

"I sure miss everything's great"

"Well if you say so but if anything happens you can came to me"

"Thank you miss, I'll remember that"

My teacher was a caring younger woman named Karen hill

From what I've heard this is her first class, and I can see it in how she acts

She reminds me a bit of Iruka sensei both are big-hearted, and soft-hearted

I miss him

* * *

><p>The day of the excursion I got to school early<p>

I won't lie, I was a bit excited about the excursion

It dimmed a bit when I heard you won't allowed to touch the animals

But it was a fun day, better than normal school

After lunch we went to the reptile house and that's when the day got really interesting

The reptile house was a large oval room with the enclosures built into the walls and two were dug into the floor so you could look down onto the animals

Because of my less than stellar past with snakes I visited them last, long after my classmates lost interest with them

"_Stupid humans, locking me up in here it's just because you're scared, come on let me out I'll take you all on"_

That snake is talking. It didn't really surprise me hell I met my first talking snake when I was 12 but from what I knew no snakes were capable of speech in this world

"_And look at them, there all so hideous absolutely ghastly, Like this one what's with the scar who you trying to impress"_

The novelty of finding a talking snake was quickly wearing off

"_Shut up OP I'm sick of hearing your crap"_

Great there are two of them now

"_What the hell you say Jor? I could of sawn you just said "oh great OP come over here and kick my ass" or did I miss hear you"_

"_You don't even have any legs, you dumbass so how are you going to kick my ass"_

"_Why you bastard ill come over there and fang you to death"_

Ok its time I sept into this so I can get some answers

"_Both of you shut the hell up"_

Both of the snake slowly turned towards me

"_Hey OP did Scarface here just speak our language?"_

"_Ha-ha Scarface nice one Jor and I think you're right"_

"_My names not Scarface"_

"_Holy crap, he spoke we must tell the others"_

Others?

"_Oi Adi this human can speak snake"_

"_What no way"_

I watched as I think the snake named OP started talking to a snake in another enclosure

"_Sorry about OP he has a short attention span, anyway how in the scales did you learn to speak snake"_

"_I didn't, I thought you were both speaking English"_

"_What us two? No way in hell can we speak human"_

"_So how can I understand you?"_

"_Don't know, you a wizard?"_

"_Yeah I am, how do you know about wizards?"_

"_In the last zoo I was in there was an old snake in the_ _enclosure next to mine he was the pet of a wizard for most of his life before some war broke out and he got dumped"_

"_That's sucks, so I can understand you because I'm a wizard?"_

"_Yeah it's a gift called Parseltongue, it's supposed to be a big thing in India but not so much over here"_

Mmmmm Parseltongue, it rolls off the tongue well

"_How much more do you know about wizards?"_

"_A fair bit, why?"_

"_How do you feel about a prison break?"_

"_YEAH let's do it"_

I got the reply I wanted but not from the snake I wanted it from

"_But you have to stop on the way out I have some choice 'words' for the zoo keepers" _

"_He wasn't talking to you OP"_

"_It doesn't matter if he was talking to me because to bust you out he has to open the_ _enclosure so I can just get out then and have my revenge"_

It's not a good idea to have a revenge driven snake running around the

"_Fine I'll take you with me too"_

"_Sweet and since we're now partners I will tell you my name, I am the great, the powerful, the –_

"_His name is Ophion or OP for short and I'm_ _Jormungand or Jor, and you?"_

"_nice to meet you OP and Jor I'm harry Potter"_


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE SpaceDandyman here with chapter 7 if the next chapter take a while it's because I going to reread the first harry potter book to refresh my memory. I also have to decide to include Sasuke but he won't show up for a couple of chapters and if everyone hates the idea ill scrap it, with my next chapter I'm adding a side chapter with it that's shows the P.O.V of other characters anyway hope you enjoy **

_Snake speaking and Parseltongue_

* * *

><p>Since I couldn't just grab OP and Jor without making a scene I promised them I would come back later that night<p>

"_What time?"_

"_I have no idea"_

"_If this is a set up I swear to god I will bite your face off"_

"_Why would I set you up? And what would be the point, your just a couple of snakes no human can really do anything with you"_

"_Just a couple of, you bastard when I-_

"_Just get back here when you can"_

"_What hell Jor don't go and interrupt me when I'm-_

"_I'll try my best to get here sometime between 12 and 2"_

"_Are you bastards ignoring me?"_

"_None of the night staff should be here around 1-130 so that's the best time" _

"_Thanks ill time it around that"_

"_If you both don't start-_

"Harry come on, it's time to go back to the bus"

"_God dam-_

"Coming miss I just want to say good bye to the snakes"

"_Is it really a good idea to say that?"_

"_Yeah it fine, I'm 6 so no one takes what I say seriously"_

"_That's lucky"_

"_It has its moments, anyway I'll be back in a few hours to bust you two out"_

"_Good bye Harry"_

I could hear the two of them start bickering as I walked away, OP was less than happy about every one interrupting him

Miss Hill was started making a beeline for me when I re-joined the class, she must want to make sure I had fun

"So Harry did you enjoy seeing the snakes"

"Yes miss it was very informative, I must come back some time"

Her entire face lit up when I said that

She must have been worrying about me more than I thought, this is probably the first time she's ever seen me take interest in anything at all

"I'm very glad to hear that harry"

The last thing I heard before stepping out of the reptile was

"_And I'll break my tail off in your ass"_

* * *

><p>On the way back from the zoo I learned the names of some of the streets and landmarks around the zoo so I could easily make it back tonight<p>

It took me about 20 minutes to run to the zoo from home, I waited til everyone had gone to sleep before sneaking out of my window. I choose to wear a dark grey-black hoodie and a balaclava with some dark jeans and trainers, if it wasn't for my height there was nothing someone can use to identify me.

Getting back into the zoo wasn't that most challenging for someone with my skills, I just had to jump the fence, finding the reptile house was also easy because of all the signs put up so visitors could find their way. I didn't encounter any one on my way to OP and Jor

When I got to the reptile house it was easy enough to break the lock with a heel drop kick, it don't make much noise

I made my way over to the OP and Jor's enclosure

"Oi OP, Jor you two ready to go?"

….

"You bastard's there?"

….

"Oh for fu-

"_Shut up, we're here"_

"_What the hell took you so long?"_

"_We're snakes, cold blooded remember it takes us a while to wake up"_

"_How have you not gotten eaten before now?"_

"_We live in captivity dumbass, anyway OPs still asleep wait here while I go and wake him up"_

"_Hurry up, we don't have all night"_

I could faintly make out the shape of some of the other animals but it was too dark to see any beyond that

"_HARRY I know you would come back for me"_

I didn't bother telling OP to quiet, he was a snake so no matter how loud he tried to make his hissing it wasn't going to go beyond a normal person's loud whisper.

"_so how are you going to get us out, cut a hole in the glass, or use some sort of magic to make it vanish, or are you going to just teleport us out of here, so which one huh huh which one?"_

He's like a child

"_You're wrong on all accounts, I'm going with the good old fashioned approach"_

"_What's that?"_

"_That my dear friend Jor is to smash the glass, grab you two and run like bloody hell"_

"_You're not serious, are you?"_

My answer was a full face grin

"_Crap"_

"_Now both of you move back, I don't want you to be hit by the glass"_

"_You crazy bastard"_

I took a front stance, with my forward leg bent at the knee, and my rear leg straight, while my hips and shoulders remain squarely facing forward. The stance allows me to generate a great deal of power going forward.

I was prepared when my punch easily went through the glass, I was careful not to get cut

What I wasn't prepared for was an alarm to go off as soon as the glass broke

"Shit, this place has better security then I thought"

"_Oh crap the PO PO's coming for us"_

"_Shut up you idiot, it's just the zoo's security system"_

"_Both of you shut up and climb up my sleeves and makes sure you're wrapped tight"_

Once they were both firmly wrapped around my arms, I thought it was a good time to leg it unfortunately there was a unforeseen obstacle in my way

"Put your hand's up and freeze "

Half way to the door a security guard appeared, I didn't bother listening to him, the fact he didn't actually have a gun might have had something to do with

When I was within 10 feet I jumped and planted my foot into his face, using that as a platform I cleared the two guard behind him and dashed off

I didn't encounter any more guards getting out of the zoo, the trip home was also easy

"Here we are, home sweet home"

"_This place is a shithole"_

Why you little bastard

"_OP shut the hell up, sorry he just pissed off about the ride"_

"_Its fine don't worry about it"_

"_I have a question"_

"_Sigh what is it OP?"_

"_How are you going to feed us and what about your family?"_

Crap


End file.
